El chico cojo del Distrito 10
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Durante la septuagésima cuarta edición de los Juegos del Hambre fue elegido un chico cojo que pertenecía al Distrito 10. ¿Cuál es su historia?


**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Tributos Desconocidos" del foro Días Oscuros_**

* * *

**El chico cojo del Distrito 10**

Para Delia, su hermano mayor era un héroe. Se llevaban cinco años pero siempre recuerda estar con él cuidando del ganado. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía solo dos años y desde entonces había estado al cuidado de su hermano mayor. Su padre siempre estaba fuera de casa haciendo negocios con gente que quería llevarse sus vacas. A Delia no le gustaba que se las llevaran porque sabía que le hacían cosas malas, pero mientras no se llevaran a Amapola todo iría bien. No iba a la escuela. No había demasiado dinero para ello y la escolarización no estaba obligada en el Distrito 10. La mayoría de los chicos aprendían desde edades muy tempranas a cuidar el ganado para ayudar a sus padres. Ella no era menos.

Es por ello que cruzó los dedos el día de la cosecha para que fuera Urban quien saliera elegido como tributo en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Urban es un año más pequeño que su hermano siempre intentaba envenenar las vacas de su familia. Cualquiera menos su hermano.

Primero nombraron a la chica. La conocía de hacer intercambio de leche de sus vacas por los huevos que ponían sus gallinas, tenía cuatro hermanos más. Aunque fuera un cruel pensamiento, su familia podía vivir sin ella y siempre podían tener más hijos. Ventaja que no corrían otros tributos.

Lo peor llegó cuando tocó al grupo de los chicos. Al parecer los dioses debían de estar ocupados aquel día porque no sólo no cumplieron sus deseos de que el envenenador de vacas saliera elegido, sino que encima fue su hermano mayor quién acabó como tributo. Delia no quería eso. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado.

Prácticamente tuvieron que echarla del Ministerio de Justicia por que no quería separarse de su hermano. Se disculpó con él cien veces, como era normal en su hermano, le dijo que nada era culpa suya. Pero siempre tenía la culpa de todo lo que le sucediera. No quiso recibir las cámaras que morían de curiosidad por conocer algo más acerca del Tributo del Distrito 10, aunque su padre la obligó a que saliera por si de ese modo podían ayudar de alguna forma al miembro de la familia que se había ido a morir. Quizás daban tanta pena que alguien le patrocinaba.

La primera pregunta que le hicieron a Delia lo cierto es que la preveía. No sería un show televisivo sino se la hicieran. ¿Cómo se había quedado cojo su hermano? La respuesta que dio fue básica. Mientras trabajaba en el arado había tenido un descuido que podría haber sido más importante.

La respuesta verdadera no era así. La anterior casa en la que vivían era de materiales propensos a incendiarse y un descuido de ella ocasionó que las llamas comenzaran a derrumbar todo lo que sus padres habían conseguido y casi acabando con su vida. La intervención de su hermano fue lo que la salvó, aunque a él le costó esa cojera. ¿Por qué no lo contó a los medios? Delia quería quedarse esos recuerdos para ella y no verderlos al público. No hacer que el Capitolio se quedara con ellos.

No quiso ver nada. Ni el paseo de los tributos, ni las entrevistas… nada. No quería que el último recuerdo de su hermano fuera vestido como un mono de feria del Capitolio. Lo único que se atrevió a ver fueron los resúmenes de las jornadas en la arena.

Suspiró aliviada el primer día. Su hermano había sobrevivido al baño de sangre que se desarrollaba siempre en la Curnicopia. La mayoría de la gente solía morir en aquel lapsus de tiempo, como la chica que iba con su hermano. Al menos su familia no iba a tener que estar con el corazón en un puño más tiempo. Podrían volver a sus vidas con más o menos dolor. Delia tenía once años pero comprendía todo aquello de los juegos demasiado bien y se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera alargado su vida al menos un días más.

Con el segundo día y su hermano seguía con vida. Unas leves esperanzas inundaban el cuerpo de la pequeña chica. Había encontrado comida, aunque no estaba en ningún grupo. Cuando terminó el resumen, pudo ver como los especialistas se encontraban cerca del lugar donde había montado una especie de refugio. Deseaba que eso hubiera ocurrido hacía tiempo y que se hubiera desplazado lejos. Que no les diera por acercarse a donde se encontraba. Aunque el especial terminó antes de que pudiera ver algo.

No le interesaban los demás tributos. No le interesaba el romance de las pantallas. Ella sólo buscaba aquellas imágenes en las que se viera su hermano, quien dejó de tener nombre. Para el Capitolio sólo era el Tributo del Distrito 10. Un nombre impersonal. Evitaba que los habitantes se encariñaran con él. Fuera de las arenas eran alguien, tenían vidas y familias. Dentro mero entretenimiento de la masa. Una masa formada sólo por unos cuantos. Delia los comenzó a odiar a todos.

Al tercer día vio la cara de su hermano entre los fallecidos. Abrieron el programa con él y con su muerte a manos de los especialistas. Maldijo al Distrito 1 y 2. Maldijo al Capitolio. Maldijo a todo lo que se podía maldecir porque ya no tenía a su hermano que le dijera que decir palabrotas estaba mal y más para una señorita, sin ser ella una señorita. No. Su hermano ya no estaba entre ellos. Lorer, su hermano, había viajado al cielo junto a su madre, quizás era eso lo que le consolaba.

Para ella, su hermano se había convertido en un héroe víctima del Capitolio. Nunca hubiera pensado en ello de no haber sucedido de aquella manera. Delia comenzó a replantearse el por qué de vivir en aquella situación mientras una minoría disfrutaba de una vida sin penas ni sufrimientos mientras una mayoría debía de sufrir una Cosecha junto con unos juegos de la muerte. Dejó de ver los Juegos.

La pequeña no volvió a ser la misma

* * *

_**Elegí al chico cojo del Distrito 10 porque cuando leí de él, comencé a pensar el cómo se había quedado cojo. ¿Qué le habría podido pasar?**_

_**Aparte añadir, que me gusta pensar que Delia huyó en cuanto pudo al Distrito 13, o al menos lo intentó.**_


End file.
